The Other Territories
by LeoN WiNgsteiN
Summary: Everyone knows that there are ten territories in Halla. But what about the others that have already fallen? Saint Dane didn't start on Denduron. There were other territories before it. And they have already fallen.
1. Prologue

Saint Dane laughed his evil, maniacal laugh. With his cold, blue eyes, he stared down at Arsi. "You have lost. Risi is mine."

"Risi may be yours, but others will stop you," Arsi said. "Saint Dane. This is _not_the way it is meant to be."

"It is now," the Demon replied. He turned around and said: "I think it is about time to give Press a visit. _Second Earth_!"

The explosion of music and lights picked him up and carried him away. Arsi stared after him in despair. Another territory destroyed by Saint Dane. Arsi just hoped that Press would have more luck.

* * *

A few years later, the collapsing territory died. There were now only ten territories. Facing death or this, Arsi and Rose, his acolyte, fled to Denduron. There they lived; often smiling about how Bobby Pendragon, lead traveler, was saving so many territories, but wept at the loss of theirs and Veelox.

Soon, Rose was pregnant and they received a child. They named him Risi, after their lost territory of the winged people.

When Risi turned ten, his parents started to train him. After all, he was to be the new traveler from Risi, although it was gone. And when Risi turned thirteen, he was sent off to find Bobby Pendragon_ and start his new adventure.


	2. Chapter One Part One

**second earth**

Parg, I hope you're reading this. I need you to keep this and any other journals I send you _very_ safe. If they fell into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous.

Let me tell you that I have been training for this for a long time. I would have told you earlier, but I had to be sure I could trust you. Plus, you wouldn't have believed me.

I am on Second Earth, Pendragon's home territory. There are ten territories left. I am from a dead territory, one defeated by Saint Dane.

My territory, Risi (I was named for it), was in habited by people with wings. I have wings, too. Flying is very fun, but that's not what I have to tell you about. Second Earth is amazing!

Here, they have technologies we could only begin to imagine. They have metal horses called cars that have chairs inside of them! They also have communication devices called "cell phones" that you can talk to other people who are far away with!

Enough with that, though. My first objective was to find Second Earth's acolytes, Mark Diamond and Courtney Chetwynde. Nicely enough, they were waiting at the flume for me.

"Risi?" Mark asked.

"That would be me," I replied. I made a quick scan of my surroundings. I was in some kind of underground room, with stone walls and sacks od things lying around. There were also tools on a table of some sort, and a strange kind of slanted ladder going up. "What's wrong with her?" I asked him, gesturing towards Courtney, who was sulking in the corner.

"She can't get over that she doesn't know everything," Mark said.

"Mark," Courtney said, glaring at him. "Shut the heck up."

I could tell that she was going to be a pain.

They brought me back to Mark's home, and they said that I was a friend from "school" (whatever that is) and said I was staying overnight with him.

He explained Bobby's adventures up to his time on Eelong. Then he told me how Pendragon had just left to Zadaa. So I'm staying here for a while.

Till Next Time,

Risi

**END OF JOURNAL # 1**


	3. Chapter One Part Two

Parg stared at the white parchment in disbelief. Futuristic technology, other dimensions, and magic were not what he was used to. He was a simple farm boy on Dendruon. That was all he ever knew. And when Rose gave him that ring one day, he thought it was a very special thirteenth birthday present.

Until one day, when he was bringing the last of the day's harvest of corn in, it started to grow.

Music started to play, the most beautiful music Parg had ever heard. Lights flashed, and out came a few pieces of strange white and blue parchment. On it was writing in blue ink. In Risi's handwriting.

But it was all so strange. Nothing like this had ever happened on Dendruon before, and it scared Parg. To find out more, Parg decided to ask the former traveler of Risi: Arsi.

Arsi had come after the shutdown of the mines, but two years before Parg was born. Parg's father became close friends with Arsi very quickly and he and Risi spent much time together as a result.

Parg was about to leave when his ring twitched. He hurriedly took it off and threw it on the floor. And a journal came through. Parg picked it up and started reading.


	4. Chapter Two

**second earth**

Parg, I've learned so much here on Second Earth. Mark has told his parents that my parents have gone away for a while, and I am staying with him.

The "houses" here are so large. I mean, they have many rooms in each house, and they have water going into their houses that they can turn on and off! Well, enough with the wonders of Second Earth.

On the day that Mark called "Monday", I went to "school" with him. School is a place of knowledge. I signed up as an exchange student fromAustralia, which is a place here on Second Earth, a large island.

So this is where I've learned so much. Here in… school. Everything was going great until after school, because Mark is in some kind of smart people club that I couldn't go to.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here on Second Earth alone?" Mark asked me before he went to his club.

"I don't see why I can't have Courtney show me some Second Earth things," I said. I know I sound like I'm being selfish, but if you were here, you'd want to see more, too.

"She's going through a hard time right now," he said. "She… she's guilty."

"Why?" I asked, and immediately wished I hadn't. I had touched a soft spot. By the look on his face, I could tell that it was nothing he wanted to talk about.

"I… I'm going to fly," I said, backing away. "Have a good club."

I turned and I ran. I ran, out of the doors, and into the fresh air. I quickly scanned the area, and all I saw was a very large kid putting a white stick in his mouth and catching it on fire.

Why anyone would want to light anything near their mouth on fire, I'll never know.

He wasn't looking, so I took off my jacket and burst open my wings through the slits in my shirt.

I kept on running, and I took off in one graceful motion.

This was something I could do. This was the same on every territory I'd been to . . . and I wouldn't change it a bit.

I caught an updraft, pulled myself vertical, and did a back flip before continuing on. I flew around the neighborhood, seeing Mark's house, the school, and . . . an empty lot. I slowly circled down to a landing in the lot, which was very grassy and had a big tree on it. I felt something had happened here . . . something important.


End file.
